L'aveu
by Myastiriana
Summary: Antoine va annoncer une nouvelle qui va bouleverser la vie de son amant, Mathieu (désole xD, je suis une merde en résumé)


- Ecoute Antoine, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas maintenant, pas à moi !

- Je suis désolé Mathieu, mais ma décision est prise.

Je le regardais, les yeux vides de toutes émotions. Quelque chose en moi venait de se briser. Mon rêve avait été un peu fou finalement. Imaginez, pendant l'ombre d'un instant, un possible alternatif à ce départ. Car oui, Antoine me quittait. Moi, celui qui avait été son confident pendant des mois, son soutien durant ces périodes noires, son ami, son amant. Il me quittait. Il venait de me l'avouer, là, dans la cuisine, sa décision irréversible. Je sentis une larme s'échapper de mes glandes lacrymales. Et je savais que ce ne serait pas la dernière avant un long moment.

- Mathieu, écoute-moi. Je t'aime. Et je sais que toi aussi. Mais, je pensais t'aimer comme on aime son amant. En réalité, je te considère presque comme mon frère. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec ça en moi. Je t'aime Mathieu, mais comme un frère.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Mes lèvres refusaient de s'ouvrir pour exprimer ma douleur. Je la sentais s'insinuer en moi, me ronger, inexorablement, avec une lenteur étouffante.

- Antoine, je t'en prie, reste ! Tu es l'unique personne que j'ai aimée d'un amour pur et sincère. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je le refuse tu m'entends !

- Calme-toi s'il te plait.

- Que je me calme ?! Il en est absolument hors de question ! Je t'aime Antoine et ça, même si tu me quitte, ça me détruiras à petit feu.

- Tu me fais du chantage ? T'es incroyable Mathieu ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de t'avouer mes sentiments, qui, je le savais, allait t'anéantir ? Non, bien sûr, monsieur ne pense qu'à lui !

- Tu romps avec moi, et je dois m'excuser ?!

- J'ai jamais dit ça Mathieu.

- Et tu me quittes pour qui, je peux savoir ?

- Je n'aie jamais dit que je te quittais pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était trop me demander. Je bouillais littéralement de l'intérieur. Il me quittait. Comme si je n'avais été qu'une phase dans sa vie. Et bien sûr, cela avait été difficile pour monsieur de m'avouer ses sentiments. Tu parles !

- Va-t'en Antoine.

- Attends, maintenant, c'est toi qui me vire ?

- Tu comptais partir de toute façon, alors vas-y, je ne te retiens pas !

Je lui criais ces mots au visage. Je ne réfléchissais plus. Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point. La, maintenant, cela convenait parfaitement. Mon cœur parlait, et j'allais, je le savais, en subir les conséquences.

- Parfait. Je m'en vais alors.

Je le vis se retourner et aller chercher son sac dans notre chambre. Notre chambre. Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête. Notre chambre, ou nous avions passé tant de nuit. Cette chambre, qui, à jamais, m'évoquerait ton regard châtain, tes cheveux bruns, tes soupirs rauques lorsque nous étions au bord de l'extase. Oui, à jamais, ces pensées m'hanteraient la nuit.

- Pour ta gouverne Mathieu, je sors avec quelqu'un.

Je me suis matérialisé en fontaine. Je n'étais plus que larmes. Il m'avait trompé ! Comment avait-il pu me faire ça ?

- Tu m'as trompé Antoine ?

- Non. Je connaissais déjà cette personne, mais nos relations ce sont approfondis.

- T'es qu'un enfoiré Antoine !

- Je croyais que j'étais ton amant ?

Le salaud ! J'ignorais ce que j'allais faire. Ma pensée était bloquée par ce flot ininterrompu de larmes.

*Driiiiiing*

- C'est pour moi Mathieu.

- C'est ton nouveau petit-ami hein ? Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré et un manipulateur ! Je te hais !

- Tout doux Mathieu. Alors, oui, c'est mon nouvel ami, et si tu continues à le prendre comme ça, il deviendra rapidement quelqu'un d'autre pour moi.

Je vis Antoine se retourner et, sans plus de cérémonies, se diriger vers la porte. Au fond de moi, même si je ne pouvais maintenant plus le supporter, j'avais peur. Peur de découvrir qui était derrière la porte ? Peur de découvrir peut-être une personne que j'aimais et appréciait. J'entendis Antoine ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et, curieux même dans cette situation, je m'approcha de la porte pour savoir qui étais cet individu, ce voleur d'homme. Je vis mon couloir, et là ce fut un choc. Je devint immédiatement blanc, mes poings se crispèrent, et je prononça le nom de mon nouvel ennemi.

- Richard !?


End file.
